Devil Can Cry
by Ashlee274
Summary: A bounty hunter finds a demon on her door step with a job. What does the Prince of Hell want with her? And what kind of mess did she get herself in?
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer : I do not own the characters or Clamp. The plot is however, my own.

It was storming the day I met the devil. I was settling into my couch in my tank top and boy shorts when a loud, hard knock shook my door. My wards sizzled red. Something nasty was at my door. I grabbed my katana that I always hung on the wall. I had a eight shelving unit I had customized to have hidden compartments to conceal all my guns sitting next to the door for quick grab. Along the walls of the shelves held two original wooden AK-47s, a .50 cal. sniper rifle and a couple of shotguns. The shelves concealed a number of pistols, knives, throwing stars, and anything else that I fancied when I went on a hunt or job. I also placed my blessed silver ceremonial knife that we all necromancers carried on jobs. I flicked my thumb and my sword came free of it's sheath. I can draw my sword in under two seconds flat. I think that s decent time if I say so myself. I laid my hand on the door, switching and pushing my psi vision outside to investigate the unknown figure on my porch. Shit. Whatever is at my door is BIG. I reverted back to normal vision and opened the door to come face to face with the barrel of a chrome plated 1911. Nice gun, wonder how hard it was to find a original pistol from the earlier century. I looked passed the gun onto what held the gun. A golden-skinned demon stood at my door. And not just any demon.

_Now what is a lord of hell doing on my doorstep?_

"Are you Sakura Kinomoto?"

I snorted.

"It depends on who is asking."

The demon peered at me. Jaw clenching his jaw in silent fury at my incompetent answer.

"The time is of the essence. Are you Sakura Kinomoto or not? If not, I'll kill you and find the name I seek."

I rolled my eyes, obviously this was going nowhere. Demons always in a hurry. I opened my door to invite the demon in. The demon grunted and walked through my door and through my wards that stretched and popped back into place with a snap. Regular humans can not see psi powers. They can feel them like a cold draft though. My psi vision is like that off regular's night vision goggles but in more detail and depth. Wards show as threads or string that have a life of their own. Wiggling like little worms in the form of glyphs. Auras basically look like body heat that clings around body. In the florescent light, the details of the demon became clearer then when he was standing out on my porch in the rain. The demon stood to be six foot three. I only came to his chest with my awesome height of five feet seven inches. Which should intimidate any other human, but I wasn t any normal human myself. He wore a black leather trench coat that came to his knees. His dark brown hair was long and braided down his back. The thing that caught my attention, were his intense amber eyes that glowed in the darkness. As the close proximity of my house, the demon's aura became suddenly heavy and filled the air with mini shock currents as if to say 'Look at me I'm a big bad monster and I'll eat you!'

"Could you dial it down? I understand, you're a big, bad demon and you'll have a hissy fit and kick and scream on the floor if you do not get your way but you are making it hard to breath and concentrate. So tell me what has your panties in a bunch. I'm the name you seek. So spill it by first telling me your name."

The demon regarded me for a moment. His aura seemed to lower in psi level as he regarded me. My skin stopped crawling with mini electrical currents. A feeling I do not care for.

"My name is Syaoran. And I have been sent here to request an audience with you for my Lord. "

I walked into the kitchen with the demon on my heels. Grabbing two mugs, I poured coffee for the two of us. While I laid out sugar and creamer I listened to the demons words. Having my own battle of thoughts and wits in my own head. _Dam. I was hoping he would have given me his whole name, I could have used it against him just in case this becomes weary._

"Okay, Syaoran the demon. Tell me what kind of audience your prince requires of me."

Syaoran shook his head, sipping from his mug. I could have guessed that he would want his coffee straight black.

"I am not in the position to relay that information. My job was to retrieve and deliver. No harm done and you came freely."

I nodded. I may be powerful and skilled at killing things but this particular situation makes me itch. I'm going to have to play it nice until I get more intel on exactly what I'm going against. I rather not get on the Prince of Hell's bad side so early in the game. That may mean game over for me. And I do not like it when someone else is in charge of moving my game pieces.

"Alright, how long do I have to gather my gear?"

"Twenty minutes."

I sighed. Hopefully, I do not regret this choice of agreeing. If I knew what I was getting into I would have asked for more time. Like the rest of the time in two lift times.

"Gotcha. Make your self at home. Ill get ready. "

I walked up stairs and gathered all the things I would need in any given situation. I hurriedly changed into my jig. _There is a lord of hell sitting in my living room and I rather not run his patience thin._ My jig consisted of a black microfiber racer back tank top, dries quickly and dirt doesn t stick to the material unlike cotton. I slid my pants on. They were a the light tan military ACU cargo pants. They have enough pockets that I could live out of my pants for months. Also, very durable in any weather. I wore a black leather cuff on my less dominant hand. The cuff have pick locks and a concealed knife, undetectable. My boots were a little more feminine version of black combat boots. Softer leather, and a little bit more of a heel. After a couple of minutes of tying up my boots I stood up and clicked the small button that was located on the bottom of the heels of both boots. With a metal snap, a thin knife popped out of the tip of my boot. Good, nothing wrong and in working order.

Normally it took my a hour to get fully ready to go on a hunt. This time, I only took twenty minutes I was given. _New record! Bully for me!_ I holstered my two PT-92's into the two thigh holsters. I wore a black leather belt to keep them from sliding down my leg. Its quite painful to get a rash from a holster. On my left side, what looked like a fifteen inch stick rested in its case that was hooked on my belt. Most would think it was a piece of wood. However, if you placed your hand on the grip and pushed the small black button, a full-size compound bow pops out. I had it designed so I would not get hung up on bushes and trees while sneaking through a wooded sword is my best weapon but it is terrible for Stealthy long range. I slung my sword over my shoulders and snapped it into the sheath I wore on my back. The sheath sits perfectly in the crease between my shoulders. Armed to the teeth. _Ready to kick some ass!_

I walked down stairs and nodded at the demon who was creeping on my portraits on my mantel. Syaoran turned and nodded back, stalking to my front door.

" Go ahead, I have to lock up the house."

Syaoran stepped through the door and stood, waiting in the rain as I warded my house and locked the door. I looked at the demond. The rain literally didn't hit him. As if there were a invisible shield around him. Syaoran walked down the path way and turned right, not saying another word as we walked in silence in the pouring rain. Syaoran continued down the walk way and turned right. He continued to walk for another twelve blocks until he took a sharp left.

_I guess I'm hoofing it to hell_.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

I was in a foul mood by the time we reached on old abandoned warehouse located in the lower district. It smelt of honey, rotting flesh and feces. Cast offs, runaways, and those running from the law that weren't human have been taking shelter here Most non-humans live in the middle and lower districts. Regulars live in the upper and higher districts. Even though there are no laws where regulars and non human cant live together, it seems prejudice choices are still made today. I've have my fair share of regulars shying and running away from my path because of my celestial tattoos of incredulity. I cant blame them. A non-human walking towards me with my molten pure gold tattoos that looked like henna tattoos of the human tribesman in the desert. Each tattoo I received was a incredulity test to pass to become a necromancer. The number of celestial tattoos needed to become a credited necromancer was only one. Each tattoo adds more power and potency to you and your work. The more tattoos you have, the more powerful you are. I have over twenty six tattoos. I am the highest, and most powerful necromancer. I am also the last Captor of Clow. The last of my bloodline. This isn't the time to think about that.

To top off my bad mood with the smell, my clothes were dripping wet. My boots made squishy noises as I moved. And my hair. I allowed my hair to grow out this year, it finally grew to my lower back. A decision I was currently regretting since it was in tangles and knots from the wind and rain. Its going to take me hours to brush this mess out. _Thanks, devil. _

I finally started to notice the electrical currents tickling my skin through all my grumbling. The air ticked and tacked with electrical mini explosions. The air circulation was a little more lively here then outside. The area in the middle of the warehouse hummed. The air is _humming. _I switched to my foresight and what became apparent took me a couple of seconds for my brain to catch up with what I was seeing. My foresight went into over drive with all the sensations and details it had to caliber to make sense for my brain.

In the middle of the warehouse was a arch of demonic wards in the shape of glyphs and runes. The arch way glowed a menacing blue. The middle of the archway was a continuance of swirls and waves of ward threads. The power leaked and made the room around the archway hum and sing to its own tune.

_I believe we found the door to hell. Should I knock or just come barging in like its my own home?_

As I took in the sight of the archway, Syaoran regarded me. His laser amber eyes held a sense of question and doubt. Of what? I do not know. Probably from me actually surviving going through a door of hell. Most humans would die just being near it with the overload of currents and electrical static. It would drive them insane and kill them. And the bad thing is they wouldn't even know what was killing them.

"Well? Are we going to wait until Christmas or do we have to knock to enter?"

Syaoran continued to regard me with his eyes. He looked back at the archway and stared, trying to collect a thought.

"The crossover from these plains and into hell's plains is going to be...difficult. It wont be comforting even for you necromancer."

I shrugged. I've been through many uncomfortable situations. I'm not even sure if this one will break top ten. IF I survive that is.

"Well, we wont see how I can handle it if we continue to stand here will we? Before I step into that hole. I want your whole name Syaoran. To make sure I am in no danger when I step on the other side of this door."

Syaoran clenched his jaw. His aura changed to angry flame of black and green. His golden skin flexed in his jawline as he worked his anger on his teeth. _If he grinds any more he wont have any teeth to tear into me._

"Syaoran Maalik Lee."

I nodded at him, raising my hand in a gesture you would for a friend.

" Well Syaoran Maalik Lee. Its nice to meet you. Now, Shall we meet the devil now?"

Syaoran fluently stepped through the portal, reaching out to me with his hand raised. _Did I see surprise on his face? _I swallowed, trying desperately to relieve the cotton mouth. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. Fear rippling through me as the glyphs and runes glowed and shifted. The noise in the door was like I was standing in front of a Jet plane before take off.

The heat was bearable. The pain was not. My limbs felt like they were ripped with a grater and salt thrown on the fresh open wound. My whole body burned and ached. I collapsed on my knees when the convulsions hit. Pain rippling like a tidal wave going through my internals. I bit my tongue so hard that blood filled me mouth. _Gods, this hurts._

Warm, soft hands cupped around my face as I moaned in pain. Syaoran pulled me to my feet as he pressed his finger against my temple. After a painful agonizing few seconds, the pain started to dull to a cramping throb. I was able to stand on my two feet and walk with support. Something cold was pushed into my hand. _When did I draw my sword?_

"You have nothing to fear, Sakura. As long as you are here as my guest and my burden, no harm shall fall onto you. I beg you to remember that necromancer." Syaoran mumbled, just barely a whisper. I heard it though. As clear as day.

I took my first look around when I was not being side tracked. Even though I have never been to hell, this wasn't what I was expecting. We were standing in a tall black marbled room, with large windows. Beyond the windows laid a plain of vengeful trees and grass. Like a dark fantasy forest but with a more of a black, evil aura that hung around the forest. I had a feeling that it may look innocent enough. Ill bet those trees are not even trees. Everything it hell is something that it doesn't appear to be. I was expecting to see red fire, lave fountains and walls painting with blood. Chambers of torture and screams. Seems I was a prejudice asshole. I bet all the scary stuff is down below the pretty stone.

I turned and looked at the big black door that was on the west side of the room. Syaoran held the door open, staring curiously at me. As if I was a new specimen that confused him. He led me down a long hallway. Tall black marbled pillars and stone stood above me. The marble floor under me clicked with every step I took.

The room at the end of the hallways was more elegant then the one before. This room was decorated in deep, sophisticated décor. The marbled floor was covered in a deep red carpet. Big, black leather couched sat next to a overly large fireplace that was big enough I could park a hover car in. The room smelled of demon. Honey and warm ginger. _The devil has some taste I can say that for sure. _

Sitting in one of the elegant arm chairs facing toward the fire sat a figure. Long, blonde hair billowed around him and out of the chair. His golden skin reflected the dancing lite of the fire. Razor blue eyes, glowing with the fire that crackled next to him, shifted and immediately landed on me. His voice was like velvet honey and sandpaper that hurt my ears when he spoke. The devil sat in before me, dazing into a fire like a eighty year old man. That's a first.

"Finally, I meet you Sakura Kinomoto. The one and only that could do me this service and survive. I am Lucifer. Prince of Hell. And welcome to my domain. Im very thankful you accepted my invitiation "

My first reaction was to say No thanks, I'm retired or fuck that. Something along those lines but I was frozen in fear of the devil that stood in front of me. His aura was suffocating me. A dead weight of power hung on me like a ton of snow.

" If that was a invitation, you need to go to a class of hosting. Having a gun being pointed to your chest isn't the best way to get me to come do your dirty work, devil. Cut the small talk. Get to the point and tell me what you want so I can go home."

The devil stopped and starred at me. His eyes bore into mine. Shocked written in my face. _ I don't care if you are the devil. No one owns me. Not even me. _Syaoran roughly grabbed my shoulder and pressed a knife into my back.

"Watch your tongue, human."

Lucifer continued to regard me. He flicked his wrist at Syaoran, who slowly let go and stepped back.

" I apologize for my first born, Sakura. He has a mind of his own it seems. He seems to forgotten to think on the consequences there are on his actions and how they reflect on me. Would you like me to punish him for you?"

Shaking my head vigorously no, I side stepped to keep Syaoran and the devil into my peripheral vision.

"There is no need for that, Lucifer. Just cut to the chase."

Syaoran grunted behind me, obviously very unhappy. Lucifer held up his hand to silence him.

"Be still. It is hardly we get a human that speaks the truth and doesn't hide behind lies. We should be thankful for that. Sakura, I know you have a set of skills when it comes to your hunts. You seem to be able to find a need in a haystack, as the saying goes. Do you deny it?"

_I've must of done something to impress the Prince of hell to have him call me for a job. My fear is, what kind of job? _ I didn't deny any thing the devil was saying. It was all true. Between my powers as a necromancer, I can speak to the dead and get information that way. My foresight and my bloodline help a lot as well. I haven't missed a bounty yet. Doesn't help I was faster and stronger then your typical human. I seem to hold my own very well with vampires and were-Cain.

" Well, then. What I need you to do for me. Is find the traitor who is killing of my bloodline. We are having disturbances of demons escaping hell to roam free in your world and rebelling. And I do not like that. I want the one responsible and the ones escaped to be brought to me, dead or alive. I will offer riches and protection for this service, Sakura. And you would also get to call me a friend if anything goes weary in a situation."

I thought of the words Lucifer spoke. _Rebellion from hell huh? If that's the case, why doesn't he have his first born take the job? Why hire a human freelancer? This isn't adding up?_

"Why are you hiring Humans to do your dirty work? You're the devil...go get them your selves."

Lucifer laughed. Belly rolling laughed. He stood, walking around his chair and fully coming into my view. _Man, the devil sure is pretty._

"If it were that simple, it would have been done by my hands. Sakura, I can not leave my domain. My throne and my blood kin would be at risk here in hell while I'm away."

I sighed. I already knew how this was going to go. Either way, I'm screwed.

"I dont have a choice do I? To help or not?"

Lucifer stared at my for a fraction of second. He sighed, looking weary. I'm sure sumkar's would have a blast with this information. Sumkar's were demon summoners. They used the potency of the full moon and blood of a sacrifice and summon the demon by name. Whether it be for a job, information, or just company. Sumkar's would die to get a familiar with a demon and information.

"I asked nicely. I honestly never do that, so feel lucky, Sakura Kinomoto. I haven't threatened you for your life or your loved ones either. I wish not to do that, but if I am forced I will do any means necessary to get what I want. You do not want me as your enemy."

I nodded. Feeling the heaviness of Lucifer's words. Well it seems I have no choice. I might as well play the game and see where it leads me.

"Okay. Ill need all the information you have on the demon that is starting the rebellion. Ill also need the Rune name for the demon. Do you by chance know who else rebelled and escaped?"

Lucifer nodded, ushering Syaoran over to him closer.

"Syaoran will accompany you. He will protect you and keep your skin whole while you hunt these disobedient demons of mine."

I shook my head no at the offer of the first born to accompany me on my hunt. I always work alone. No one to hold me back and no one else to become extra baggage.

"Sorry, Prince. I work alone. I will not need him to accompany me."

Syaoran stepped forward and stood next to me. Lucifer turned his back, staring into the flames. A burning fire started to burn in my right eye. Burning was a light word to describe the pain.

" No. He shall accompany you. You have no choice. He is your familiar Sakura, be grateful of your gift. My first born shall give you any information on the demons. Now, begone and do not fail me. I would hate to become your enemy."

The room disappeared in a swirl of color and smoke. My feet landing on cold,wet concrete. The pain in my right eye receded. As well as my lunch from earlier that day. I fell to my knees and hurled until my stomach cramped and ached from heaving. Syaoran once again cupped my face and pulled my hair out of the way.

"Coming out of hell is always easier then going in. You'll feel normal when you get something to eat. "

He pulled me to my feet and let me lean on him to catch my breath. It seemed it stopped raining a couple of hours ago. How long were we in Hell? A hour? Two? I dont know. My head is fuzzy and I couldnt think straight. Let alone walk.

"Th...tank you."

I could barely must out a whisper to thank the demon for being kind to me. He missed a step in shock when I said thank you. _Has he never had any one say thank you?_ Syaoran flagged down a cab and gave him my address.

"Why did we have to walk to the front door when we could have gotten a cab to being with?"

Syaoran muttered in a whisper, barely audible enough for me to hear and to keep the driver from eavesdropping.

"I had to find a door you could enter with less harm. You are strong, but some of the doors would have still torn you apart. "

I nodded in understanding. I nodded off in the cab. I was jostled awake by Syaoran carrying me into my home. My Wards flared red, signaling me. I flared my own Aura and my wards died down and calmed after Syaoran entering my home. He sat me on my couch and started to make coffee. I drifted in and out of sleep until deep slumber enveloped me.

I woke with a start on my couch. Syaoran stood at my bay window in my living room. His eyebrows notched together in deep thought. I yawned and stretched.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Syaoran turned his head slightly to me and turned back to the window. Staring for a few seconds.

"Time is of the essence, Necromancer. We must move soon."

I waved my hand at him, getting up and taking a quick shower. After my shower, I stood in front of my mirror with a towel wrapped around me. My hair rolled up in a towel on my head. I took my hand and swiped my mirror to wipe off the condensation. I gasped. _No fucking wonder why my eye was burning...was that necessary to put it there?!_

My eyes were a deepest emerald green. Sharp specks of gold scattered my eyes. Giving them a certain glow. As I stared at the mirror, I lifted my hand and touched my right eye. My Familiar mark wasn't on my skin, but in my eye. My right eye had a very distinctive rune glyph stretching just on my iris and around my pupil. The rune was a capital R and a upside down R right on top. The rune glowed gold in my eye. As I stared. _Well. That's surely going to scare people, now. I have got to get information on having a familiar and what it means. _

I walked out of my bedroom, dressed and geared up in my jig. I walked into my kitchen to see Syaoran still in the same spot as I left him.

"Im going to need everything you have on this demon that started the rebellion."

Syaoran shrugged, turning away from the window. Walking over to me he sat down and took a big breath.

"The rebellion all started when the demon Hadraniel Jophiel first escaped. We believe that this demon is the one that started the rebellion. Soon after his escape, more demon's followed. Then Lucifer's bloodline begun getting killed off."

"Okay, I am confused when you two talk about his bloodline and his demons. Are you all not his bloodline?"

Syaoran shook his head no. Adjusted on the couch and continued.

"No and yes. Yes, we are all his children but we are not his blood children. He simply created us with his mind and power. His bloodline comes from having multiple wives with certain females of our kind. They resemble female women and are called kinlin. I believe your legends call the kinlin Medusa. Or different versions of that."

I stared at Syaoran for a moment. Shocked. Medusa was a fucking demon? Peachy. I don't want to go against a snake haired woman.

"Okay. I need to make a call to a very good friend of mine. She has a lot of information on things like this. And she can give me a head way on where to go."

I walked away and went into my office, sitting down at my computer. I picked up my Holographic transmitter and dialed My best friend and cousins number. The blue screen was static in the air until face showed up on the screen. I smiled at her, she smiled back.

" What do you want bitch?"

I smiled. All I have to do is hear her voice and my trouble go away. I can always count on her to make me forget everything.

"Tomoyo! Don't be a bitch, bitch. I need some information if you have some free time. I've been contracted by the devil to do some dirty work."

Silence filled the line, Tomoyo froze. Staring. _I hate when people stare at me._ All I could hear was her breathing. Tomoyo wasn't a necromancer. She was simply a psychic. She gathered information any way she could and sold it. Pretty damn good business if you asked me. If there is any thing you need to know, go to her. She can tell you any thing. Even if she didn't know, she can find out in a matter of hours.

"The devil? Are you kidding me? I thought those were just rumors I was hearing... so they are true. I guess I could have gotten my own answer by the rune implanted in your eye."

_Huh? Rumors? Its only been twelve hours and everyone knows im the devils lap puppy? NICE. _I nodded once, giving her a answer.

"Oh? What are the rumors saying now?"

Tomoyo sighed. I could see the fear in her eyes as she stared back at me. She looked away from a moment and back to me.

"That Sakura Kinomoto is dangerous. And has became associated with the Prince of Hell and is doing his dirty work for him so don't get in her way."

I shrugged. I really didn't have any words to tell my best friend. Tomoyo looked at me and shook her head, keeping her thoughts to herself. And I'm glad. She jerked her head up as she asked about the information I needed from her. She stopped and stared at me.

"Did you say Hadraniel Jophiel?"

I looked at her questioningly.

" Yes, Hadraniel Jophiel was the first demon to escape Hell, came here and started the rebellion. I need to get information on him or his rune."

Tomoyo stared. And gave me a look.

"Sakura, did you not pay attention at the academy? Not at all in Demonology or Angelico?"

I started to feel a little self conscious. School was not my strong point. I hated it. I hate the academy. To many bad memories. I started to regret not paying attention in class. I have a feeling I'll be doing a lot of reading soon.

"Sakura. Hadraniel Jophiel is the only one other besides Lucifer himself that was banished from the heavens by His father. He killed thousands of humans because of his hatred for mortals...he disobeyed his father and descended into Hell."

Tomoyo's face grew very grim and sad. Her eyes welled up and tears started to stream down her face.

"Hadraniel Jophiel is one of the first archangels. This hunt is going to kill you..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

My house was a two story Victorian style house. All white but the black shutters and trim. I did my best keeping up with my gardens and my pond that laid in my front pond. I soon gave up and hired a gardener. It seems that gardening is not a strong point for me. The house was in my family for generations, passed down from my mothers side. I gained my foresight from her. My mother raised me all be herself. My father disappeared the night I was conceived. My mother told me what he looks like. I sometimes wish that she had a picture of him so I can actually picture him.

Syaoran sat in the corner of my basement, his coat settling around him as he settled in a comfortable position. I sat Indian style in the middle of my basement on the cold cobblestone on top of a tracking rune that I drew in white chalk in the middle of the room. I placed eight goat blood candles in eight different directions. Four for the Cardinal points and four for the Ordinal points. I placed my left hand, open palm on my left knee with a black opal jewel that had Hadraniel Jophiel's name rune carved into it.

I closed my eyes and let the magic take over, a chant left my lips. The magic takes its own form and never has the same form twice. I felt the static crawl over my skin and a wind twirl around me in a whirlwind. As soon as it starts it stopped and when I opened my eyes and looked at the candles that circled me. Syaoran's eyes stared at my back. The candle that signifies North was the only one lit in the basement. I looked over at Syaoran and I felt a grin snake on my face.

"Belrogg. We need to travel North to Belrogg."

We both held our eyes. A surging feeling started to circle in my chest every time I looked at the gold skinned demon I fluttered. I will admit. I am pretty confused about it.

"Then, my necromancer. We shall go to Belrogg."

Belrogg was a good forty-eight hour travel my hover boat from my house in the southern peninsula of Valuckke. Valuckke was a small city on the seashore. White beach and blue waters and no cold weather. Belrogg is a completely different entity in itself. Tall jagged mountains, canyons, glaciers, blizzards and anything else one of the twelve gods wanted to throw at you. _Not my fucking cup of tea. _

When Syaoran and I stepped off of the hover boat, his aura circled around me in a protective cocoon. The cold air snapped with static of power, a heaviness laid on my mind. I had trouble keeping my mind clear and my powers in check. I felt my aura fluctuate. _Marco. _

"Well, we need to find somewhere quite to stay for the time being as we continue to find Hadraniel Jophiel or the other demons he his working for. It may take a while so you may want to get in contact with the devil and let him know what we are planning."

"_Prince_, Sakura. I'd prefer you call him that. Devil is to...demeaning."

Syaoran started to walk toward the small town located at the bottom of mountains. Cold, crisp air bit at my body as we walked. Ill have to get gear situated for this type of weather.

When we got to the small, run down motel I gathered some new gear that could prove useful while out in the weather. I found a small clothing store nearby that had good gear. I grabbed leather two layer thermal leg tights with magi-warming capabilities and a black leather long sleeve top that resembled a corset with sleeves. _At least I'll look bad ass kicking some demon tail._ And last but not least black leather knee high fur lined Eskimo boots with a small heel and black fur lined vest with multiple pockets. Not my normal attire, but for this weather ill need all the help I can get, especially with magi-warded clothing. Could save my life.

To bad I didn't know how right I was...

I walked to the common room located in our rooms. I rented out the whole top floor that included five rooms, a common room, and a kitchen. For a run down hotel it was pretty nice. Syaoran stood at the window in the common room. A far away look on his face. I knew that face. He was listening to a sound I couldn't hear. When I closed the door behind me, his eye came to rest on my face.

"My, my, my. I like the new gear. It...looks very nice."

I curtsied. I dont know why. I just felt like acting like a idiot. I walked around and sat at the table located in the middle of the room.

"Syaoran, may I ask you a question?"

He turned is body towards me, eyes boring in to mine. He nodded to continue.

"Why are you the Dev...the Prince's eldest? What is it for you?"

He took a moment to answer my question. I almost figured he wasn't going to answer.

"My freedom. Once I capture the demon responsible. I am free to spend the rest of my life as I wish."

_Thats reason enough I guess. What hand is he playing though ?_

Syaoran tilted his head to the side and regarded me with curiosity. A question crossed his features. His intense amber eyes stared into mine.

"Syaoran, if you have a question. Ask."

"Do you hate demons Sakura?" I couldn't hide the surprise of the question off my face. _ What the hell is up with that question?_

" I don't hate you if that's what you're asking. You are not a thing, but a being with feelings. You think for your self. You want your freedom. And I respect you for that."

I could have dropped a needle in the room and it would have sounded like a car crash on main street.

Syaoran slowly started to walk around and sat next to me at the table. He took my hands into my own. His radiating heat felt hot against my hand. He reached up and traced my left cheek.

"You know, you confuse me. I'm not even close to being human. Yet...you treat me like a equal. You are the first one to do so...It upsets and settles my heart at the same time."

I walked into a pub located on southside of Belrogg. I was meeting a fellow bounty hunter that was in the area on a job, hoping to get some type of information or word on the street about Hadraniel or his minons. Easy enough, the moment Syaoran entered, tailing me so close that I could feel his breath on my neck, the bar went dead still and parted for me to walk through. _Handy. Ill have to keep him around._

"Vector, nice to bump into you at the Roof of the World. Tell me, have anything liable to tell me?"

Vector was a large man. Death himself spat him back out. No one knows why, but he sure as hell scares me sometimes. His face wrinkled and scarred from past fights and wounds, his left eye blind and a pale blue. You could tell this man had names under his belt.

"Sakura Kinomoto. I should have known you would have turned up sooner or later with that seven digit bounty on your head. "

_A seven figure bounty on my head? Dam, someone wants me dead. And fast._

I sat down next to Vector. Taking a shot of Noy. I sat next to Vector for a second. Collecting my thoughts and determining a path to pick.

"Now, Vector. If you wanted me as a bounty I wouldn't be standing here. So tell me who put the price on my head? "

Vector laughed. A deep, throaty chuckle. He took a swig of his whiskey and looked at me.

"Some mob boss. By the name of Gresco. He wants you alive. And no harm to be brought on your pretty little head. Who did you piss off?"

I shrugged. I had no clue who Gresco is. Somehow he is probably tied to Hadraniel Jophiel. There are no such things as coincidences.

"No clue, but if any one asks tell them I'm here to fuck shit up. If they mess with me. Ill kill them."

I walked towards the door. Syaoran close on my heels. When we stepped outside of the bar a eerie silence and a nagging feeling of premonition tickled my mind. I couldn't figure out what though. The moment my feet touched the road, a loud roar of a hover craft deafened my ears. I looked up and saw the hover craft coming down on us with tremendous force. _Don't think about the hover, get the fuck out of the way!_

I shoved Syaoran out of the way of the harmful plasma shoots that enable the hover craft to...well...hover. Searing pain hit my body as the hover craft landed on me. In the deafening commotion and the black out that was sneaking up behind my eyelids, the last thing I heard was Syaoran roar.

_ Darkness. Darkness all around me. I should be dead. Am I? I don't know. The last thing I remember was being hit with a hover craft. I remember me pushing Syaoran out of the way. Why? Because I lo...NO. Don't say it. My body feels like its on fire. I'm being eaten alive by thousands of fire ants that used to inhabit the land back at home. Someone is calling me. Who? I wonder...who ...are you?_

It took a lot of effort to open my eyes. Bright sunlight blinded me through the curtains. I arched my back and slowly sat up, leaning on my hands for support. Syaoran stood at the window looking out to the city.

"How long have I been out?"

Without turning to look at me Syaoran spoke with a icy tone that I haven't heard since the day he was standing on my front porch.

"Three days."

Yeah, I felt like I slept for three days. I took inventory my self. _Hmmm...no broken bones. Open wounds, scars though. And my skin is a new fleshy pink. How could I heal from just three days?_

Syaoran turned and briskly walked towards me. He fell to his knees and grabbed my hand and placing his hand on my face.

"Sakura, did you mean to protect me against the hover?"

I looked into his eyes. _ My god. I could stare into them forever. _I nodded cupping his hand with mine as I leaned into his hand. Pressing my cheek harder against his warm, pulsating palm.

"I wasn't thinking. My instinct took over and the first thing I did was save you...I remembered a job I didn't about four years back and I saw a imp get boiled to death by Plasma shot...I...I couldn't bear to stand on the sidelines as you get hurt..."

Syaoran smiled, his eyes holding something I couldnt quite put my finger on. He pulled himself off his knees and sat onto the bed, pulling me into his arms. A sigh of relief escaped his lips.

"Please, A hover could kill a imp. To me, it would be a bite from a insect. Sakura, my sweets. Please, do not do that again. With me being your familiar...its unpleasant to have you hurt. Its..very uncomfortable to me. It is my duty and my will to protect you. Not the other way around. I live through you. You die...And I die...If I die...I live through you..."

I nodded against his chest. Feeling his warmth circling around me. A feeling of safety engulfed me as I closed me eyes and more darkness started to take me away...before I completely passes out, I swore I heard Syaoran whisper to me.

"I would not walk this world with you."

Syaoran shook me awake the next morning. My gear was laid out on the bed. It smelled oiled and new. I could have guessed since the hover craft most likely burned it all off. _Great, everyone probably saw you naked in town. _ Least of my worries. Syaoran had good taste in weapons though. My bow and sword seemed to be completely intact. My guns, charred and scratched but still good. My body wasn't as sore as yesterday, but I could feel the after effects of a 5 ton hover craft landing on me. Not the most unpleasant thing I've done. Though, I could deal without.

"Come, while you were sleeping I hired us help to get information. Since you have a great bounty on your head they can walk the streets."

I followed Syaoran into the common room where four people stood around the table. Two males and three females. A magi, two were-animals,another necromancer, and a witch. Syaoran nodded to them and ushered me in further into the room. The room had a static pop of tension. I didnt like it. My hand itched to my sword hilt.

"Sakura, these are hells mortal agents. Please, meet Takashi, Rika, Naoko, and Raine. The will assist you in your hunt for the demon we seek. They are under your command. They will also make sure no harm comes to you...Orders from the Prince...and mine. "

Takashi and Rika seemed to be a couple. They complimented each other well. Like looking in a mirror. They sensed each others movement way before they actually moved. They moved in unison. Takashi was 5'9 and medium built. Short black hair and eyes that look like they are closed most of the time. Rika was 5'5 and small framed but don't let that confuse you. Muscle tone was very good. Her brown, shoulder length hair framed her face well. Giving her the illusion of a sweet girl. Takashi and Rika are the Were-animals. Naoko was the witch, short cropped hair, large glasses. Typicall. And Raine would be the other necromancer. He stood around 6'2 and very fragile built. Black hair braided that hung just passed his shoulders.

"Syaoran, I work alone. I do not want any help or more partners. Im already stuck with you and my devil eye."

Syaoran shook his head no, and walked closer to me.

"Sakura, there is no bartering. They can provide protection and also another trained eye that your eye misses. Plus, with that seven digit bounty on your head...we are going to need all the help we need..."


	4. Chapter 4

Devil Can Cry : Chapter Four

I paced in my room after Syaoran introduced me to the trigger heads before excused himself to go and speak with the devil. After the door closed behind him I stormed to my room and paced. Grumbling to my self about idiots and trigger heads ruining my hunt. I finally decided to sit on my bed and take the time to inspect my equipment. My guns were oiled and clean of rust. My bow was needing a new string soon, which I oiled the hinges and the string anyways. I polished my sword last. As I was turning it over to polish the other side a ray of sunlight that shown through the closed curtains flashed against the blessed steel and blinded my eyes in a white haze. My mind went blank as the vision took over.

_Pain over took my body. I laid on my back covered in my blood. I tried to push my self up but my body wasn't listening to me. I looked at my surroundings and figured I was in a cave. At least I thought I was in a cave. The room was circular and made of rock. The ground was cold and hard and made my body ache even more. I pushed my self to my side. The movement caused my to cough. Blood spilled out of my mouth as I did so. _

_A shadow on the far side of the cave caught my attention. A large man standing over six and a half feet tall stood in the corner near a alter holding a girl around her neck over a large sacrificial rune that was etched in to the ground. His pure black eyes regarded me for a moment and he smiled. Razor sharp teeth filled his mouth. _

"_Will you sacrifice your life to save this human? Your blood sings to do so, sister. What will you choose?"_

_I was confused by his words. My blood sings? I didn't understand. I was a necromancer. I speak to the dead. Not try and save those in need. He looked at me and his smile grew even more._

"_Oh! This is priceless. You do not know, do you? Your bloodline? Your history? You very purpose on this sad little plain of reality? Oh, I shall enjoy the look on your face when my plan succeeds and the truth hits you. I shall see you fall."_

The vision flashed to another scene, playing another part of the puzzle I was to figure out.

_I raced towards the man and the girl as he slashed her with a dagger from neck to torso. Blood and entrails fell to the ground. The rune started to wiggle and glow a deep red. The man before me started to laugh. In a instant I was next to him swinging my sword toward him. He dropped the girl's body on the rune and it disappeared along with the rune._

"_It is to late, beloved sister. You were to late to save this pitiful soul. You can not stop my plans. They are already into play. I will succeed. I wish, however to see you in the end. For you will be by my side. Finishing it for me."_

_With his last words the man disappeared and I stood alone in the cave. Blood pouring out my body like a small river. My mind starting to cloud as I lost more blood. Blackness overtook me as I passed out. A word hit my lips._

"_Syoaran..."_

When I came to reality from the vision it was dark outside. It seemed that when I got visions time seemed to speed up. I stretched from my sitting position from the bed. I placed my sword in its sheath and walked over the window and pushed open the curtains. Heavy snow fell on the already white landscape. A blizzard seemed to hit while I was in dreamland.

I jumped into my psi vision and checked on the triggerheads in the other rooms. Syaoran wasn't back yet, his golden black aura wasn't present. The four triggerheads seemed to be in their rooms. All fast asleep. I reverted back to normal vision. I paced my room. Something wasn't right. I had to get out of here and do something. Something pulled me to go up the mountain. My blood hummed like pent up energy. I'm_ about to level this whole town if I don't do something._

_FUCK IT. I'm going. _

I grabbed my gear and turned toward the window. I switched to my foresight and checked the other tenants and decided to put a sleeping cloak just in case one of them felt me gone. I traced a sleep rune into the air and snapped my fingers. I watched as the rune danced and faded into the wall of the room. _There, now every one in the inn will be sleeping. _It never crossed my mind on how I can do almost every thing that any one else could do in the world. I could cast spells like a witch, talk to the dead like a necromancer, get premonitions like a foreseer. And if I really wanted to I can change my appearance like those of the were-animal.

I placed my foot on the sill of the window and jumped the four stories down to the ground with a small thud. I looked around for any one seeing me jump out of multiple stories and started off in the alley ways of the buildings heading toward the largest mountain the north.

It was a hard run. The blizzard seemed to drop three feet of snow in the little time it began. The wind slapped my face and ripped at my clothing as I trudged through the snow. My breath became small gasps of breath as the elevation became steeper. Three hours into the trek I placed a warming spell over me to keep me warm. I couldn't take the cold much longer.

I hit the top of the mountain in about six hours. The path I choose to follow circled around and a went up between two jagged rocks on the top of the mountain. A Voice boomed in my mind as I walked in between the rocks. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head as the words boomed in my head.

"_So, you finally decided to come to me instead of me having to find you. If you think you can take me , then please. Come in."_

A hard wind hit me and turned me to the left where a large opening of a cave stood. I struggled to my knees to move towards it. Curious on who the speaker was in my mind. I slowly made my way to the caves entrance. When I cleared the snow I sat down for a moment and caught my breath. I studied further into the cave using my foresight. Trying to determine what lay further into the depths. I froze. My body seizing up in shock. _FUCK ME. What the hell is a demi-god doing in a cave in bum fuck nowhere? _

I thought hard whether I should just run or let the curiosity get the better of me. Hell, like I always say, Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. I stood up and started to inch my way to the back of the cave switching back and forth from foresight and normal vision. I walked a couple of hundred feet in darkness until the cave opened up into a large room. A dark feeling started to overcome me. My vision seemed to be becoming true. Which started to worry me since how my vision ended.

I stood in the entrance way of the cave and waited. A surge of power began to trickle in the very far end of the room. A large form shuffled in the darkness. It was hunched and waddled with a gait like a gorilla. It finally dawned on me when the figure shuffled into the light.

It seemed like a I was to have a conversation of the God, Ashull. Keeper of the Knife of Bone. It was said the Knife of Bone was a weapon that could kill any one and any thing. Allowing the bearer to hold tremendous power from the foes it slays. Which the last known location of the knife was long lost. Back thousands of years ago it disappeared after the demon angel war before man kind came into the picture. Which I'm kinda confused Why would the Keeper of the Knife of Bone be doing here in a cave? More questions seemed to be arising more then being answered.

The demi-god stood and stared at me, peering at me through his black eyes. He tilted his head in thought.

"_I assume you are here to battle me for my prize?"_

His voice didn't hurt my head and ears as much as they did in my head, which was a great relief for me.

Least of my worries at the moment though.

I raised my eye brow at him in question. I couldn't possibly win in a fight against a god. That surely would not happen . I do, however, want to know where this will go. So I decided to play along for the time being.

"So what if I am? I dont see what I could do with your prize but if you like to fight, I can see if I can set something for you."

I got into a fight stance and drew my sword and prepared for the battle ahead. I wasnt sure the outcome but I was determined to make it back alive.

The gorilla like god smiled and nodded it's head. A very large black sword appeared in his hand.

"_Very well."_

In a flash he was before me swinging his sword up. I side stepped and lunged to the back. I brought up my own sword and met his blade in a flash of sparks. We clashed for a good moment. Neither of us moving. I slid of foot behind one of his and pushed, making the god loose his balance. He lunged back and stepped to the right and came again with his sword raised in above his head. He swung. I couldn't get back fast enough and the sword caught my on my chest and sliced downward to my stomach. Pain seared over my body I couldn't stop and think about the pain now. I rushed in and started to work my sword faster, it finally struck home and sliced through his side. He howled and lunged.

I stepped back and lost my footing and fell back on my back. The god jumped at the opportunity and slammed his foot into my chest. I coughed. The demi god laughed above me as he held his sword at my throat.

I focused on my sword and started to circle my power around the blade. I kept my eyes on the god above me, but my focus was putting my power into my sword to deal a deadly blow before I was toast. The god watched me, his eyes twinkling in laughter.

"_You humans entertain me. You and your pretty wars. I think, however, that I shall be entertained for centuries to come...I think, for your valor, strength and your lack of fear of battling a god. I shall give you a rare gift. I know the path you must follow. I know your history. And I know with you, Even my race will survive in the upcoming war."_

What the actual fuck?

The god above me smiled and started to glow blue. He placed his hand on my forehead and said a single word in a language I didn't understand and that hurt my ears. My body burned. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. Blood filled my mouth as I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. I didnt know how long I was like that. I opened my eyes and saw that the god was gone. I sat up and a heavy object slid off my chest. A voice rang in my head.

"_I give you a gift. Some of my powers to help you overcome the hardships you face down the road. You will be stronger and faster then any other living creature...My brothers, sisters and I were born way before you humans. We like the world we live in. We don't want it destroyed by a greater creature angry at the world.. we appreciate life. We do not want it destroyed. So please, take my gifts and use it against evil...You are our last hope."_

I laid on the cold ground for what seemed like hours. Probably just a few minutes. I have no clue. My body ached to much to care. I was exhausted and the wound I received was pretty bad and I lost a lot of blood. . I reached down and grabbed my sword. I had to do a double take because I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. In my hand was my sword. But then again, it wasn't my sword. Instead of the beautiful, metal grip It was curved bone that was twisted like a horn of a mythical creature. A unicorn horn. Large black diamonds were sealed vertically up the horn and the guard seemed to be made of the same type of bone as the grip. The blade was made out of pure black diamonds.

You would think the sword would be very weak but I'm sure the demi-god didn't give me something that could easily break. I sheathed the sword and started to make my way to the cave's entrance. The blizzard stopped, thankfully. It did leave, however four to five feet of snow. Which would leave a very hard walk back.

_No wonder why he let me win...I'm going to die any ways.. _

I rested my back against the wall of the cave and slid down to the ground. The Exhaustion started to finally catch up with me. My mind started to get hazy and my eyes started to get harder to keep open. After a while of fighting off the sleep. I gave in and fell into blackness.

Warmth circled my body. I laid comfortably in a bed. I slowly started to come to and noticed the whispers that were in the room. I kept still and focused my energies and figured who was in the room.

Syaoran sat next to my bed while his trigger heads stood in the room closer to the door.

"My Lord, What will be our next move? If Hadraniel Jophiel finds out what happened and what she carries he will come for her and kill her. Or worse turn her into his slave. We must tread carefully."

Takashi shuffled closer to Syaoran as he spoke. Fear and worry was filling in his voice. His aura tingled with anxious energy.

"Be still. We will make our next move soon. But for now, leave us be. I must speak with Sakura alone."

Shuffling and movement filled the room as the triggerheads exited the room. The door closed softly behind them. Silence filled the room. Only my breathing could be heard.

"You could stop pretending you're a sleep, Sakura."

I sighed and raised up in bed and stretched. I looked around and noticed that I was back in my room in the Inn. Syaoran still sat in the chair next to my bed. A look of anger on his face and he peered at me.

"Do you realize how worried I was when I returned from speaking with my lord to find my agents under a spell of sleep? And not just any spell, a very powerful spell at best? And you gone? I didn't know you could cast spells. I wasn't aware that you had the ability to do so like a witch. And now I'm left wondering what made you go up the mountain in a blizzard and battle a God on your own? "

I shrugged and stayed quiet. Nothing I would have said would have made him happy. I started at him in his eyes and let him wonder what was going through my head. So many feelings were swirling around that I didn't know what to do.

"I'm sure you had your reasons. As your familiar, I beg you don't do that again. I live if you live. You die I wont be able to live. I am very impressed you survived the god. "

Syaoran stood up and placed my sword next to me on my bed.

"Don't loose that sword. I guess I should have saw it coming into play in the game of cats and mice. It is only fitting that you would carry it. The sword was handed down by angels to in The Many Year War between demons and angels. Angels carried the sword to smite down demons and their brethren...A witch foresaw a prophecy of a archangel who would fall and declare war against demons, humans and angels alike. The witch even foresaw a warrior strong enough to defeat the archangel. I remember the words exactly. _"A warrior will be called to help with the terror of the fallen angel. A warrior of many a blood. Strongest of the line. Be aware. The warrior will also be your doom, Righthand.." _

Syaoran stood staring at me with thoughtful eyes. He stepped closer and pushed some hair out of my face.

"You know, I never believed the crazy old witch. Until now. Sakura, Once you are on your feet I would ask something of you. It is very important. I feel that I must do whatever I can to keep you alive and protect you. It confuses me. Please, though. Hear me when you are ready to hear it. Ill leave you to get some rest and have food brought to you. I must plan for the next step."

Syaoran bent down and placed a light kiss on my forehead. He turned and walked towards the door and opened it. Before he stepped through he looked back at me and the sword.

"It was made for angels to carry many years ago...It is only fitting that an angel carries it once more."

_Wait, What?!_


End file.
